FBI Days Care
by BakaFujo
Summary: Bagi seorang FBI, nyawa adalah prioritas kedua setelah misi. Tapi bagaimana jika misi yang diberikan itu justru menjadi baby-sitter? Apalagi keenam bocah ini adalah iblis berkedok malaikat! Kagami Taiga dan Haizaki Shougo, dua opsir FBI yang sedang menyelidiki kasus pembuhan di Manhattan mendadak di pindahtugaskan untuk menjaga keenam bocah ini! Apa yang akan terjadi? Warn inside!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pindah Tugas

~FBI Day Care~

Summary: Bagi seorang FBI berpengalaman, nyawa adalah prioritas kedua setelah misi. Tapi bagaimana jika misi yang diberikan itu justru menjadi _baby_-_sitter_ dari korban pembuhan di Taki? Apalagi keenam bocah ini adalah iblis berkedok malaikat! Kagami Taiga dan Haizaki Shougo, dua opsir FBI yang sedang menyelidiki kasus pembuhan di Manhattan mendadak di pindahtugaskan untuk menjaga keenam bocah ini! Kehebohan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan?

Warnings: OOC, setting in New York, shota!GoM, family-fic tapi mengandung hint-hint pedo(?), possible typo, garing, aneh, deskripsi aneh, bahasa kasar (dengar, kehidupan author itu keras, jadi maklumi saja /hubungannyapanyong) etcetc. DLDR!

.

.

.

~FBI Day Care~

.

.

.

Kagami Taiga menopangkan dagunya diatas meja bundar kecil di restoran di Manhattan. Di depannya, Haizaki Shougo sedang menatap foto-foto mayat dengan tampang malas. Dia menguap dan melemparkan foto itu kepada Kagami. Dengan ogah-ogahan, Kagami mengambilnya.

Iris crimson Kagami menatap foto mayat itu dengan tampang jijik. Mayat itu telanjang dengan posisi mengenaskan. Badan mayat itu merah gelap─Kagami berani bertaruh bahwa itu karena darah yang kering─dengan banyak bekas tusukan di perutnya. Kepalanya diputar seratus delapan puluh derajat sehingga membalik. Dikiri mayat itu terdapat bercak darah yang membentuk genangan bulat. Kagami menaruh foto itu dan beralih ke foto yang lain. Kali ini dia mengambil foto kepala mayat itu. Kagami menggeram mual ketika melihat tampang mayat itu. Wajahnya terlihat ngeri dengan mata yang membelak dan mulut yang ternganga. Yang jadi masalah adalah, hanya mata kanan saja yang membelak, sementara mata kirinya menghilang, menyisakan lubang gelap yang dalam. Siapapun pembunuh orang ini, dia pasti mempunyai dendam kusumat.

"Jadi," Kata Haizaki sambil menyeruput lemon tea-nya. "Apa kesimpulanmu, Taiga?" Lanjutnya sambil mengambil potongan kentang goreng yang masih tersisa di baki mereka. Kentang itu mengerut dan dingin, sungguh tidak terlihat sedap, tapi Haizaki tidak perduli. Selama masih bisa dimakan, akan dia makan. Itu saja.

"Tidak ada yang berubah, kau tahu," Balas Kagami sambil kembali menaruh foto-foto itu dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke senderan sofa. "Masih sama. Korban meninggal karena ditikam pisau secara brutal, dan kepalanya diputar sampai mencium lantai." Kagami menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dan melonggarkan dasinya. Restoran ini panas sekali.

"Ya. Dan mata yang dicungkil itu─untuk apa?" Tanya Haizaki, dan Kagami memutar bola matanya malas.

"_C'mon dude_, dia itu professor ahli Biologi dari CERN*! Untuk apa dia repot-repot ke kota macam Manhattan─yang membosankan ini, sungguh─kecuali mempunyai urusan penting yang menyangkut penelitiannya yang baru." Kata Kagami santai sambil melambaikan tangannya, dan tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan menghampiri . Setelah mencatat pesanan Kagami, pelayan itu pergi.

"Apa hubungannya memang?" Tanya Haizaki sambil mengangkat satu alisnya, heran.

Kagami mengandus.

"_Seriously_, Haizaki, selama ini aku selalu bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya kau bisa masuk FBI itu dengan cara apa? Pemindai retina, kawan! Ini tahun 2013 dan ilmuwan kampret macam korban tidak mungkin menggunakan kunci untuk menutup laboratoriumnya kan?" Seru Kagami dengan wajah mencemooh. Haizaki ber-ah dengan wajah polos. Kagami mengendus dan semenit kemudian, pelayan yang sama menyajikan pesanan Kagami; setumpuk burger dengan tiga buah _milkshake_.

"Porsi makanmu tidak pernah berubah, eh, Taiga?" Kata Haizaki dengan tampang datar. Kagami hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak memperdulikan temannya satu itu, dan terus memakan makanannya. Setelah Kagami hendak menelan potongan burgernya yang ke duapuluh, ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Kagami merogoh kantong celananya dengan sikap jengkel. Dia benci ketika acara makannya diganggu. Baru saja dia akan memaki orang yang meneleponnya, suara berat yang amat Kagami kenali menginterupsi.

"_Opsir FBI, Kagami Taiga, code 1005291199, dan Haizaki Shougo, code 1105291199 yang sedang menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan seorang professor Biologi dari di Manhattan, New York, kalian di pindahtugaskan ke Brooklyn untuk menjaga enam orang anak dari pasangan Hyuuga Junpei dan Hyuuga Riko yang terbunuh di Taki* saat pencurian dan pembunuhan* kemarin."_

─hah?

Kagami melongo mendengar penuturan atasannya. Di pindahtugaskan menjadi─apa? Menjaga enam buah anak? Menjaga dalam artian─_menjaga_?! Haizaki yang melihat tampang temannya itu mau tidak mau menjadi penasaran. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke ponsel Kagami yang masih mematung.

"_Saya ulangi, opsir FBI, Kagami─"_

"_Wow_,_ wow_, _wow_! _Wait for a sec, sir_! Saya mendengar, tapi─_menjaga_!? _For real_!? Saya dan Haizaki bukan _baby-sitter_!" Seru Kagami mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai salah satu opsir _Federal Brunei Investigation_ yang dihormati.

"_Tapi mulai hari ini anda dan opsir Haizaki akan menjadi, opsir Kagami."_ Balas atasan Kagami dengan kalem.

_**Orang tua keparat ini**_, Batin Kagami sambil meremas ponselnya lebih kuat, sehingga terdengar bunyi retakan kecil yang membuat Haizaki agak bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi, sir, saya dan Haizaki belum menyelesaikan kasus ini! Saya─"

"… _Opsir Kagonei dan opsir Kiyoshi akan menggantikan kalian berdua─"_

"… Saya tidak terima─"

"… _Besok pagi data keenam anak yang akan kalian jaga akan saya kirim melewati email. Selamat malam."_

Dan pembicaraan ditutup.

Kagami mengerang kesal. Ingin sekali rasanya dia membanting ponselnya─jika saja dia tidak ingat bahwa ponsel itu pemberian pacarnya saat _anniversary_ mereka yang ke dua. Kagami menjambak rambut merah gradasi hitamnya dengan tampang frustasi. Dia menggeram dengan suara aneh yang terdengar seperti suara perut keroncongan. Haizaki hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas melihat kelakuan hyper partnernya.

"Jadi─apa yang si Tua itu katakan?" Tuntut Haizaki saat Kagami sudah mulai tenang. Well, paling tidak, tampang _madesu_nya sudah tidak begitu terlihat.

"Kita di pindahtugaskan─"

"Oh─" Haizaki hampir saja mengatakan kenapa dia begitu frustasi hanya karena pindah tugas sebelum Kagami melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"… Untuk menjaga enam orang bocah dari pasangan korban yang terbunuh di Taki."

"APA!?" Haizaki mendadak bangkit sambil menggebrak mejanya, terkejut. Kawan, mereka itu opsir FBI hebat yang pernah meringkus mafia hanya dengan bantuan senapan berpeluru sembilan buah dan satu revolver tua jelek, harus menjaga bocah─itu parahnya, _bocah_─yang notabenenya mahluk ciptaan Tuhan yang mereka berdua tidak sukai. _**Orang tua dan pemikiran kampretny**_a, pikir Haizaki dendam.

"Ya. Di Brooklyn. Oke, ini cukup mengguncang, tapi kita ini professional, oke, Haizaki? Jangan pasang tampang seakan-akan kau ingin mencabik-cabik si Tua Bangka itu. Sebaiknya kau membayar ini semua, dan kita pulang, beres-beres." Kata Kagami sambil memasukan ponselnya dan menyampirkan jas hitamnya di pundak.

"Apa?─Tapi─hei Taiga! Aku serius kalau kau bilang ingin mencabik-cabik si Kampret itu!" Seru Haizaki setelah mengeluarkan beberapa dollar dari dompetnya dan mengejar Kagami ketempat parkir.

"Dengar," Kata Kagami yang sedang menstarter BMW merah metaliknya dengan kalem. Tangannya menyalakan radio dan memutarnya agar volumenya lebih kencang. Haizaki membuka pintu penumpang depan dan masuk, kemudian menutup pintu itu dengan membantingnya. Kaki Kagami menginjak gas, dan mobil itu berjalan. "Kita pikirkan cara yang lebih ampuh untuk membuat si Tua itu menderita, oke?"

Haizaki menghela nafas lelah. Kagami mungkin berperawakan manis bak Malaikat, tapi di balik semua itu, Kagami adalah iblis yang menyimpan seribusatu cara licik untuk membuat lawannya menderita perlahan-lahan. Haizaki pernah melihat Kagami mengintimidasi seorang wanita tua malang yang tidak mau bersaksi tentang kejadian yang sebenaranya─sampai wanita itu menangis menjerit-jerit memohon ampun, kemudian berteriak memberitahu semua fakta yang dia ketahui.

"_Okay_, Taiga, _this show is yours_." Kata Haizaki sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, berpose menyerah a la penjahat.

Kagami menyeringai licik. "_Of course_, _dude_." Dan BMW merah metalik itu membelok tajam diperempatan kota Manhattan yang ramai.

XXX

Kagami menepikan BMW miliknya ke depan apartemen bobrok di dekat Central Park. Apartemen itu sungguh mengenaskan. Dengan papan bertuliskan 'Dumort*' yang sudah tertutup debu dengan pencahayaan yang redup. Catnya kuning gading dengan noda dimana-mana. Papan kayu disusun rapih disamping apartemen itu. Pada satu masa, Kagami pasti mengira apartemen ini telah bangkrut dan di tutup. Tapi tidak, ketika dia melihat papan bertuliskan 'OPEN' yang dipajang besar-besar di depan pintu apartemen itu. Kagami dalam hati meringis simpati─pasti pemilik apartemen ini sungguh fristasi sehingga membuat tulisan sebesar itu di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Baiklah," Kata Kagami sambil mengunci mobilnya dan melemparkan kuncinya ke Haizaki yang dengan tangkas mengangkapnya. "Brooklyn itu tidak begitu jauh dari Manhattan. Bereskan ruangan yang─_Please_, Haizaki, aku bahkan tidak sanggup menyebutnya kamar─berantakan itu. Aku akan buat teh." Kagami berjalan mendahului Haizaki dan menghilang dibalik tembok yang memisahkan antara ruang tamu dan dapur. Meskipun galak, temperamental, dan kurang ajar, Kagami tetaplah seorang malaikat (kematian) yang bersikap layaknya Ibu (yang sakit jiwa.)

"_Yeah_, _yeah_, _up to you_, _Mom_." Kata Haizaki sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya kemudian membuka pintu bercat cokelat yang sudah bolong-bolong di makan rayap dan memasukinya, sebelum spatula menghajar kepalanya karena memanggil Kagami dengan sebutan tabu.

"_I_'_M NOT YOUR MOM_,_ YOU BITCHY DUMBASS_!" Teriak Kagami dari dapur dengan nyaring─yang menyulut tawa kencang bernada mengejek dari Haizaki yang sedang menyalakan radio bututya.

.

.

.

"Jadi," Mulai Haizaki sambil meniup tehnya dengan penuh perasaan, membuat Kagami jawsdrop dengan tampang '_what the fuck are you doing?_', tapi Haizaki tidak perduli, dia masih setia meniup teh manis buatan _Mamanya_, Kagami Taiga. "Apa tanggapanmu tentang pemindahan tugas ini?"

Kagami mengangkat bahu dan menyeruput tehnya dengan perlahan. Dia tersenyum senang ketika dia merasa teh yang di buatnya pas dengan lidahnya. "Aku tersinggung, serius. _Menjaga anak_? Astaga, kita ini FBI, bukan perusahaan _baby_-_sitter_! Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan atasan, eh?"

"Ya itu sih pasti, tapi apa tidak janggal, tidak biasanya atasan main memindahtugaskan bawahannya secara mendadak?_ Well_, kau tahu sendiri kalau si Tua itu bertindak seolah-olah kita adalah pemain di sekenarionya, melakukan sesuatu seakan dia sudah menduga apa yang akan terjadi." Kata Haizaki sambil memasukan dua bongkah gula kedalam tehnya dan mengaduknya.

"Nah!" Kagami menjentikkan jarinya kemudian menunjuk Haizaki dengan pose 'kau pintar!' yang membuat Haizaki ingin mengibaskan rambutnya dengan _fabulous_ sambil meneriakan "GUE EMANG PINTER HOHOHOHOHO NOW WORSHIP ME, YOU IDIOTIC PEOPLE' padahal kenyataannya, dia justru sering membuat repot penyelidikan dengan sifatnya yang bebas dan tidak bisa diatur. "Kau benar, Haizaki! Berarti kali ini, atasan tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi! Oh ini akan menyenangkan!" Seru Kagami sambil bertepuktangan dengan meriahnya, tertawa seakan dia baru saja melontarkan sebuah kotoran ke wajah atasannya itu.

"Okay, Taiga, aku tahu kau senang, tapi jangan bertindak hyper, oke? _Just calm down_, _seriously_, _dude_!" Kata Haizaki dan Kagami mulai mengehentikan tawanya. Dia nyengir tidak bersalah, kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang berdering, membuka email, dan membaca data anak-anak dari pasangan Hyuuga yang meninggal di Taki.

"Oke, dengar ini," Seru Kagami saat email yang dia buka sudah menampilkan data yang diperlukannya. Haizaki menaruh cangkir tehnya dan menatap Kagami dengan ketertarikan yang amat sangat. Dia menopang dagunya di tangan kanannya yang ditaruh diatas meja. Tangan kirinya menggapai cookies yang Kagami buat kemarin kemudian mengunyahnya. "Korban bernama Hyuuga Junpei dan Hyuuga Riko, turis dari Jepang yang─malangnya─memasuki toko yang menjadi tempat pencurian permata kali ini. Pasangan Hyuuga mempunyai enam─"

"_Wait_," Sela Haizaki. Kagami mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Haizaki dengan tampang aneh. Satu alisnya diangkat, menunggu Haizaki melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Hyuuga Junpei itu bukannya pemain basket NBA yang baru-baru ini bergabung dengan tim _Knight* _ya?"

Kagami mengangkat alisnya, berpikir sebentar, kemudian membelak menatap Haizaki yang juga kelihatan tidak percaya. "_Impossible_! Dia baru masuk dua bulan! Astaga! Demi Jordan, ini parah sekali!" Kata Kagami dengan nada panik. Kagami dan Haizaki sama-sama bermain basket saat SMU dulu. Mereka memang saling kenal saat bertemu di SMU Teikou. Dulu, mereka rival yang sangat sengit. Dalam hal apapun, kecuali pelajaran. Bahkan percintaan. Kagami dan Haizaki sama-sama mencintai seorang gadis primadona sekolah mereka, Momoi Satsuki, dan akhirnya keduanya sama-sama ditolak, sementara gadis itu memilih Nijimura Shuuzo, kapten tim basket mereka yang terkenal cool. "Tch. ARGH!" Kagami meraung tertahan, kemudian menyimpan kemarahannya ketika melihat Haizaki yang mencoba menciut. "Oke, aku teruskan," Katanya lagi, kemudian mata crimson miliknya kembali menulusuri tulisan yang ada di _gadget_ pemberian pacarnya itu. "Keenam anak ini adalah anak angkat. Nama-namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, 7 tahun, Aomine Daiki, 8 tahun, Midorima Shintarou, 8 tahun, Murasakibara Atshushi, 7 tahun, Kise Ryouta, 9 tahun, dan Akashi Seijuuro, 8 tahun." Kata Kagami sambil menyodorkan ponselnya ke wajah Haizaki, membuatnya mau tak mau mengambil ponsel Kagami dan melihat wajah-wajah para iblis yang akan mereka rawat.

"Hey! Apa-apaan rambut yang warna-warni itu! Ngejreng dan bikin silau!" Seru Haizaki sama sekali nggak nyambung. Kagami memutar bola matanya cepek. Dia lelah menghadapi tingkah bodoh temannya ini. Dalam hati dia mengutuk Hanamiya Makoto, seniornya di FBI yang mendadak menyuruhnya mengganti partner. Padahal dulu partnernya adalah childhood-friendnya, Himuro Tatsuya.

"Sungguh, Haizaki, itu bukanlah kata yang aku harapkan untuk kau keluarkan dari mulutmu, kau tahu?" Tanya Kagami sambil menyeruput tehnya yang mulai mendingin.

Haizaki mengangkat bahu masabodoh. "Terserah. Aku capek. Tidur duluan." Haizaki bangkit dan berjalan lunglai menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Kagami yang masih memandang foto keenam bocah itu. _**Ini akan menarik**_, batinnya.

TBC

CERN: Conseil Eourpeen pour la Recherche Nuclearie (The European Organization for Nuclear Research) adalah salah satu tempat penelitian particle physic. Mereka juga yang menemukan Word Wide Web. Untuk lebih sejelasnya, silahkan tanya mba Wikipedia.

Pembunuhan dan Pencurian dalam satu waktu adalah (menurut logika author) salah satu kejadian dimana pelaku melakukan pencurian dan membunuh salah satu saksi mata untuk membuat saksi lainnya bungkam.

Bagi yang membaca novelnya Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instrument, pasti tahu deh Dumort dan Taki itu tempat apa. Dumort itu hotel terbengkalai milik Camille (atau Raphael) untuk para vampire, sedangkan Taki itu restoran (tapi disini saya membuat itu menjadi tempat perhiasan) yang diperuntukkan bagi para Downworlder, atau Penghuni Dunia Bawah (seperti _vampire_, peri, _werewolf_, ataupun _warlock_)

night adalah salah satu tim basket yang author suka selain Bobcats dan Lakers atau Miami.

DANNNN…HAI KETEMU LAGI BERSAMA SAYAAAA! /dilempar bakiak/

Oke, sori, bukannya ngelanjutin HSP dan KnB Drama, saya justru membuat fanfic baru X9 /diamuk massa/

OOTbentar, HAPPY OTAKU DAY MINNA SANN

Betewe, inggrisnya kacau ya? Maklumlah, saya memang tidak bisa bahasa inggris DX

Pokoknya, satu kata untuk author to reader-tachi,

RnR?

Arigachu;3

─BakaFujo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Children

~FBI Days Care~

Summary: Bagi seorang FBI berpengalaman, nyawa adalah prioritas kedua setelah misi. Tapi bagaimana jika misi yang diberikan itu justru menjadi baby-sitter dari korban pembuhan di Taki? Apalagi keenam bocah ini adalah iblis berkedok malaikat! Kagami Taiga dan Haizaki Shougo, dua opsir FBI yang sedang menyelidiki kasus pembuhan di Manhattan mendadak di pindahtugaskan untuk menjaga keenam bocah ini! Kehebohan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan?

Warnings: OOC, setting in New York, shota!GoM, family-fic tapi mengandung hint-hint pedo(?), possible typo, garing, aneh, deskripsi aneh, bahasa kasar (dengar, kehidupan author itu keras, jadi maklumi saja /hubungannyapanyong) etcetc. DLDR!

.

.

.

~FBI Days Care~  
.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, ponsel Kagami berdering kencang. Kagami─dan Haizaki, berhubung pembatas kamar mereka hanya triplek yang sudah rusak sehingga dengan mudahnya mendenggar sesuatu dari kamar Kagami yang ada disampingnya─sampai melompat kaget dari kasur, berpose siaga. Haizkai langsung menyambar revolver yang sengaja dia taruh di coffee table disamping kasurnya, menodongkan pistolnya ke ruangan kosong, sementara Kagami langsung memasang kuda-kuda, antisipasi serangan dari mana saja. Setelah semenit mereka menunggu, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa, barulah Kagami sadar bahwa ponselnya bergetar. Dengan posisi yang masih siaga, tangan kanannya mengambil ponsel itu. Matanya masih awas, tapi sempat melirik-lirik email yang ditunjukan untuk dirinya.

"_Pagi, opsir Kagami Taiga. Ini peta untuk mencapai rumah tempat dimana anda dan Haizkai Shougo akan menjaga keenam anak pasangan Hyuuga Junpei dan Hyuuga Riko."_

Kagami loading sebentar. Setelah sadar bahwa suara yang membuat seluruh mimpi indahnya terhapus, dia menggeram kesal dan berteriak dipagi buta,

"_FUCK OFF_!"

Pembukaan yang amat sangat _anti-mainstream_.

XXX

Haizaki berkali-kali menguap. Kagami disampingnya sedang tertidur dengan lelap. Haizaki menggerang kesal. Karena kalah _jan_-_ken_-_pon_, dia harus menyetir di pagi hari seperti ini. Untung saja tadi Kagami mau berbaik hati untuk membuat kopi dulu dan menaruhnya di termos sehingga saat diperjalanan nanti, dia tidak mengantuk dan tidak menimbulkan kecelakaan. Haizaki sendiri juga masih mengantuk. Lihat saja matanya yang masih setengah terpejam. Bahkan kepalanya berkali-kali terpentuk stir mobil, kemudian dia tersentak dan mengangkat kepalanya sambil memelototi jalanan dengan pandangan aneh. Beberapa menit kemudian dia baru rileks, dan kejadian yang sama kembali terulang.

"Kau tahu, kita hanya berjalan dari Manhattan ke Brooklyn, Haizaki, dan itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, kan?" Kagami menyeletuk ketika melihat mereka belum sampai ke tujuan. Mereka bahkan masih ada di sekitar Central Park. "Sebenarnya sudah berapa kali kau memutar ke jalan yang sama, eh?" Sindirnya.

Menyadari sindiran Kagami, Haizaki menggerang kesal dan mendelik penuh cinta ke Kagami. "Jangan bercanda! Memangnya siapa yang masih asik bermimpi sementara partnernya berusaha melawan kantuk!?"

Kagami mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Hanya aku, sepertinya." Katanya jujur.

Haizaki menghela nafas lelah. Kagami itu menyebalkan, asal kalian tahu. Dia itu orang yang paling jujur diantara semua orang yang pernah Haizaki temui. Dia tidak segan-segan mengatakan pendapatnya─yang meskipun mengiris hati pendegarnya─kepada siapapun. Dia tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan ditimbulkan dengan perkataannya. Persetan dengan pribahasa 'Mulutmu Harimaumu', Kagami tidak perduli.

"Terserahlah." Kata Haizaki sambil membelokkan BMW milik Kagami ke tikungan kemudian menggas mibol itu sampai kecepatan 120 kilometer per jam. Kagami menguap kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya, melihat denah yang menunjukkan tempat tujuan mereka.

"Belok kanan," Kata Kagami malas-malasan sambil berusaha menahan uapannya. Matanya menyipit dan Haizaki mendelik kesal, tapi tetap membelok ke kekanan di perempatan. Jalanan masih kosong sehingga Haizaki tidak takut untuk mengebut. Kagami mendadak menjadi navigator, takut-takut nantinya mereka tetap berputar di tempat yang sama dan baru sampai di rumah yang menjadi tujuan mereka jam sepuluh siang.

XXX

Hazaki menepi di depan sebuah rumah bercat putih besar. Rumah itu bergaya Victoria. Sangat megah. Kagami berjalan dan berhenti didepan pintu mahoni cokelat besar dengan huruf H yang meliuk-liuk dengan besar. Memang pemain NBA itu orang kaya. Bahkan tepat diatasnya, terdapat lampu gantung besar. Kagami mendorong pintu itu tapi tidak melangkah masuk. Saat Haizaki berlari kecil sampai tepat disampingnya, Kagami baru melangkah memasuki rumah itu.

Dan dia terpelongo kagum.

Bukan hanya luarnya, dalamnya juga amat megah. Ruangan itu dipenuhi barang-barang mewah. Mulai dari guci sampai lukisan. Haizaki berhenti didepan lukisan kedua pasangan Hyuuga dan keenam anaknya sedang tersenyum di depan perapian. Nyonya Hyuuga terlihat sangat bahagia dalam pelukan suaminya itu, sedang keenam anak angkatnya tertawa di depannya. Yang berambut biru tua merangkul anak yang berambut biru muda. Anak yang berambut merah hanya tersenyum tipis sambil bergandengan dengan anak yang berambut kuning. Sementara anak yang berambut hijau membuang muka dengan sikap tsundere didalam dekapan anak yang berambut ungu.

"Mereka benar-benar kaya, ya, sampai mengundang pelukis kerumah," Celetuk Kagami dari belakang Haizaki. Haizaki tersentak dan menatap Kagami dengan pandangan heran. Kagami yang mengerti arti pandangan itu meneruskan. "_Well_, lihat saja perapian yang ada di lukisan itu, sangat persis seperti perapian di depan sofa disana," Kagami menunjuk perapian yang tidak menyala meski masih ada beberapa kayu yang ditumpuk didalamnya. "Itu artinya Tuan Hyuuga dan Nyonya Hyuuga mengundang pelukis kerumah, kan?"

Haizaki mengangguk membenarkan. Kemudian dia berjalan menelusuri rumah itu lagi. Dia berhenti didepan sebuah buffet yang terdapat banyak pigura foto. Ada keenam bocah sedang tertawa didepan Disney Land, Tuan Hyuuga yang sedang mencetak angka dengan three point, Nyonya Hyuuga yang sedang memamerkan maskannya yang─_eww_ sama buruknya dengan masakan cinta pertamanya, Momoi. Sangat… aneh.

"Keluarga yang bahagia, ya," Gumam Haizaki lirih. Kagami meliriknya sekilas dan tersenyum pahit. Tentu saja. Semua orang pasti bisa menyimpulkan begitu jika melihat senyuman para Hyuuga itu di foto-foto yang terpajang di rumah ini. "Kasihan sekali keenam anak itu."

"Sudahlah, kau jadi lembek begitu, padahal awalnya kau juga tidak setuju dengan hal ini," Sindir Kagami dan Haizaki melirik sadis. Kagami sedang melangkah menaiki tangga yang di tutupi karpet merah. Haizaki menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Rumah ini aneh," Kata Kagami ketika Haizaki tidak juga membuka mulutnya. "Menurut data, pasangan Hyuuga meninggal tiga hari lalu dan rumah ini sudah berdebu." Katanya sambil mencolek pegangan tangga dan memamerkan debu yang tertempel di telunjuknya ke Haizaki. "Seakan rumah ini sudah di tinggal untuk waktu yang lama."

"Yah, kau benar," Haizaki setuju. Dia memang sudah merasa ada yang salah dari rumah ini. Bukan hanya karena rumah ini berdebu, tapi ada sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa… tidak nyaman. "Hei, tidakkah kau merasa rumah ini terlalu sepi?" Tanya Haizaki.

Kagami mendadak berhenti berjalan.

"Benar juga. Kemana perginya keenam anak bocah itu, ya? Kupikir saat kita datang, akan terjadi kehebohan karena keenam bocah itu." Seru Kagami sambil kembali berjalan. Tangga itu benar-benar tinggi. Sebenarnya ada berapa anak tangga, sih?

"Aku… merasa hal yang tidak─"

"GYYYAAAAA HENTIKAANNN!"

Kagami dan Haizaki tersentak dan langsung menyelipkan tangannya kebelakang jas mereka, menarik hand-gun masing-masing sambil berpose siaga. Kagami berlari tanpa suara ke lantai dua, diikuti Haizaki. Saat mereka sudah sampai di atas, Kagami dan Haizaki merapat ke dinding sambil menyimpan hand-gun mereka didepan wajah. Ketika Kagami mengangguk, Haizaki berlari keluar sambil menodongkan senjatanya.

"ANGKAT TANGAN!" Serunya keras.

Dan seketika semua orang yang ada diruangan itu terpelongo kaget.

Kagami yang ikut-ikutan keluar sambil menodongkan senjatanya ikut kaget ketika melihat seorang bocah berambut biru tua sedang telentang di lantai dengan seorang bocah berambut merah yang mengangkat gunting bergagang merahnya tinggi-tinggi, sedangkan bocah berambut kuning sedang memeluk pinggang bocah berambut merah, mencoba menariknya, sedangkan bocah berambut hijau sedang menarik tangan bocah berambut birtu tua, dan bocah berambut ungu dan biru muda hanya diam dengan tatapan datar tidak perduli.

─Apa-apaan?!

"S-siapa kalian, _nanodayo_?" Tanya bocah berambut hijau sambil melepaskan tangannya ke anak berambut biru tua. Bocah berambut merah akhirnya turun dari perut si bocah dan menatap nyalang Haizaki dan Kagami.

"Kagami Taiga dan Haizaki Shougo," Jawab Kagami langsung. "Kalian… apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan, bocah-bocah?"

"Apa urusanmu?" Tanya balik si bocah berambut merah dengan sinis. Tangannya dilipat didepan dada dengan posisi angkuh. Matanya yang berwarna merah terang* menatap tajam Kagami dan Haizaki penuh selidik.

Bocah yang menarik, putus Kagami sambil berusaha menahan seringainya.

"Apa urusanku, bocah? Aku ini adalah seorang penyelidik FBI yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga kalian, para iblis kecil. Kau, Akashi Seijuuro, bukan?"

Anak itu menatap Kagami dengan terkejut dan menodongkan guntingnya dengan siaga, walau Kagami yakin tangan kecil itu bergetar.

"K-kau… Bohong! Kau pasti penculik Mama dan Papa!" Seru Akashi Seijuuro itu. Haizkai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, begitu juga dengan Kagami. Rasanya ada yang salah dari kata-kata anak itu. Bukan karena Kagami di tuduh sebagai pencu─

Itu dia!

"Tunggu, penculik? Apa maksudmu penculik, bocah? Bukankah Mama dan Papamu terbunuh?" Tanya Kagami dengan wajah penuh selidik.

"Tidak! Papa dan Mama tidak terbunuh! Papa dan Mama itu diculik! Mama dan Papa tidak mati! Mereka hanya di culik! Dan kau pasti Tuan Penculiknya, kan!?" Gertak Akashi yang semakin melangkah maju, melupakan eksitensi ke lima bocah lainnya yang masih dalam keterperangahan.

"Dengar bocah, sudah kubilang kalau aku ini petugas FBI! Aku bukanlah penculik! Sekarang katakan padaku, sejak kapan Mama dan Papamu di culik?" Tanya Kagami sambil berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi anak bocah itu.

"PEMBOHONG!" Teriak Akashi.

"B-bocah…" Urat kesabaran Kagami putus. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam hand-gun miliknya bergetar karena amarah. Akhirnya dia menodongkan hand-gunnya tepat ke dahi Akashi. "Aku ini bukan tipe orang yang mau bersabar, oke? Katakan padaku, atau kau mati!"

"O-oi!" Seru Haizaki kaget.

"Paman! Paman, jangan sakiti Seicchi!" Seru bocah yang berambut kuning terang dan berwajah bishie. Matanya yang berwarna madu itu memancarkan ketakutan. "Aku akan memberitahunya tapi jangan sakiti Seicchi!" Lanjutnya sambil berlari dan melindungi Akashi dengan berdiri didepannya dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Jangan sok jagoan kamu, Ryouta!" Seru Akashi.

"Aku kakakmu, Seicchi! Sudah sepantasnya aku melindungimu!" Balas anak yang dipanggil Ryouta itu tak kalah.

"Oke, masa bodoh siapa yang akan menjelaskannya. Kau Kise Ryouta, kan? Anak yang paling tua? Bagus, kemarilah, duduk di sini," Kagami duduk dilantai yang beralaskan karpet beludru lembut itu sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat di depannya. "Haizaki, kau tahu tugasmu."

Haizaki hanya menggumam tidak jelas sambil mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dan bolpoin.

"Dan bocah-bocah lainnya, jangan seperti orang bodoh, duduklah," Kata Kagami yang─anehnya─mendadak bernada lembut.

Ke lima bocah itu menurut walau Akashi masih sangsi.

"Sebelum aku menceritakannya kepada paman, aku akan memperkenalkan adik-adikku," Kata Kise sambil menunjuk adiknya satu per satu. "Aomine Daikicchi," Katanya sambil menunjuk anak yang berambut biru tua. "Kuroko Tetsuyacchi," Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk anak yang berambut biru muda. Dia membungkuk hormat. "Murasakibara Atsushicchi," Kise kemudian beralih keanak yang berambut ungu yang sedang mengunyah sesuatu. "Midorima Shintaroucchi," Tunjuk Kise ke anak berambut hijau yang sedang menaikkan kacamatanya. "Akashi Seijuurocchi," Tunjuknya lagi kepada Akashi. "Dan aku Kise Ryouta."

Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu, batin Kagami dan Haizaki berbarengan, tapi tidak menyerukan pendapatnya karena pasti akan memicu pertanyaan lain sehingga penjelasan tentang penculikkan itu tidak akan selesai-selesai.

"Ya. Aku yakin tadi aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku dan temanku, kan? Jadi bisa kita mulai pertanyaan ini?" Tanya Kagami. Kise mengangguk dengan jeda agak lama.

"Bagus. Jadi jelaskan dari maksud penculikan yang tadi di katakan adikmu itu, Kise?"

Kise terdiam sebelum membuka mulutnya dengan gerakan perlahan. "Sebulan lalu, saat Mama dan Papa akan pergi ke stadion basket di New Jersey, tiba-tiba muncul segerombolan orang berpakaian hitam menyeret Papa dan Mama,"

"Dan kau tidak memberitahukan polisi?"

"Kami takut, Paman," Kata Kise lirih sambil menunduk. "Kami takut jika nanti kami memberitahukan polisi, orang-orang itu akan membunuh kami,"

Pemikiran yang cukup kritis untuk ukuran bocah, pikir Kagami. Sebenarnya siapa mereka?

"Lagipula, Paman," Timbrung Kuroko Tetsuya. "Kami takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap Mama dan Papa nanti. Makanya kami tidak melaporkan hal ini ke polisi, ya kan, Ryou-_nii_?" Katanya dan Kise mengangguk membenarkan.

Tuhan, jadi mereka belum tahu bahwa kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal?

"Dengar," Kata Kagami dan semua pasang mata tertuju kepadanya. "Mama dan Papa kalian, Riko Hyuuga dan Junpei Hyuuga sudah tida, mereka meninggal tiga hari lalu di Taki." Jelas Kagami dengan nada agak bersimpati.

Keenam bocah itu langsung menegang.

"BOHONG!" Teriak Aomine Daiki yang mendadak saja berdiri. "KAU BOHONG, PAMAN! KAU BERBOHONG!" Teriaknya lagi, tapi air mata merembes dan turun dari mata azurenya.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Pasangan Hyuuga meninggal saat mereka sedang membeli sebuah perhiasan di Taki." Kata Kagami.

"B-bohong… Mama dan Papa tidak…" Aomine jatuh terduduk dan menangis. Midorima Shintarou terisak dalam pelukan Murasakibara Atsushi. Walau dia tidak menangis, Kagami yakin sekali bahunya bergetar hebat.

Thud!

Kagami tersentak dan menatap Kuroko yang memeluknya. Dia bisa merasa bahwa perutnya basah. Anak ini menangis. Haizaki yang tidak tega kemudian ikut mendekat dan memeluk Akashi yang mati-matian menelan kembali air matanya. Saat tangan besar Haizkai mendekap erat Akashi, Kagami mendengar jeritan tertahan.

"Kise, kau tidak apa?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus rambut Kuroko yang masih menangis di perutnya. Kise yang tadinya menunduk sambil menahan isakkannya mendongak. Dia menatap Kagami dengan pandangan yang sulit didefinisikan. Air mata menggengang di sudut matanya dan Kise juga menggigit bibirnya. "Kemarilah," Ajak Kagami lembut dan Kise langsung berlari menghambur ke pelukkan Kagami, menangis bersama Kuroko.

Yah, walaupun Kagami dan Haizaki berhati beku, mereka setidaknya mengerti perasaan keenam bocah kecil ini. Melihat kedua orangtuanya diculik dan kemudian mendadak dua orang tidak dikenal datang sambil membawa kabar bahwa keduanya telah meninggal itu bukalah hal yang diinginkan, bukan?

… Dan sedikit banyak, Kagami pernah merasakan hal itu.

XXX

"Hah… Akhirnya kita malah tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun…" Kata Haizaki sambil menghela nafas. Sekarang pukul 12.20 siang dan itu berarti anak-anak itu menghabiskan satu setengah jam untuk menangis. Sekarang mereka sedang tidur di karpet itu dengan mata bengkak dan hidung merah.

"Kita tidak bisa mengorek informasi hari ini. Mereka masih berduka," Kata Kagami sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap jendela, melihat perumahan yang berjejer. "Kita tidak bisa memaksa mereka."

Dalam hati Haizaki bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi lembek, dia atau Kagami?

"Tapi─"

"Aku mengerti perasaan mereka. Aku pernah merasakan perasaan itu, Haizaki. Jadi biarkan mereka dahulu," Interupsi Kagami.

"Tidak bisa begitu dong─"

"_I_ _beg you_, Haizaki…" Desis Kagami dengan nada penuh kesedihan dan Haizaki membelak, dia baru tahu bahwa Kagami bisa berkata seperti itu.

Sadar bahwa Kagami sudah memohon padanya (seumur-umur Kagami belum pernah mengatakan hal itu sampai-sampai dia menyangka kosa-kata itu tidak pernah ada dalam kamus hidupnya) akhirnya Haizaki mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, _Senior_," Kata Haizaki mengalah.

"_Arigatou_, ne," Balas Kagami dengan bahasa ibunya.

"_Doumo_." Balas Haizaki yang beranjak turun dari lantai satu, meninggalkan Kagami.

_Kaa_-_chan_, _Tou_-_chan_…, batin Kagami dengan sedih sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kaca. Iris crimson miliknya menatap jalanan yang sepi dengan sendu. Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan dia kecil dengan kedua orang disampingnya, mengandeng tangannya.

"_Koushitekute_…" Bisiknya.

**TBC**

Mata Akashi disini saya bikin berwarna merah, bukan dwi warna, soalnya disini Akashinya kan masih kecil hehehe… maaf ya kalau kecewa *bow

BANTING STIR JADI ANGST GINI /lempar meja/ maafkan saya mendadak dapet feels gitu

Dan maafkan juga updatean saya yang molor ini. Wb ini sungguh menganggu, belum lagi sinyal wifi yang minta di gigit /curhat

Balasan review:

InfiKiss: Uwahh… tidak ada kata terlambat untuk membaca fic ini kok senpai^^ iya nih saya suka banget sama novel luar. Kalau dalam negri sih… tergantung yah hehehe. Yap pastilah sang atasan mempunyai alasan huohohoho. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

Justweirdo: Terimakasih XD ini sudah lanjut^^ terimakasih reviewnya ya^^

Shaun The Rabbit: terimakasih senpai~^^ Haizaki emang unyu kok coretapalagikalausamanijimuracoret(?) ini udah update^^ ya karena saya ingin sesekali membuat cerita yang bertema misteri dan berat(?)

Shiori Kurotsu: Nggak apa-apa kok senpai, yang penting review XP iya dong secara HaiKaga itu bad boy yang paling hebat sepanjang masa(?) /maksudlo/ Maksudnya lansia apa ya? Aku nggak ngerti.-. /digatak/ Iya ini sudah saya update kok^^ terimakasih sudah mereview^^ aku masih inget senpai laahh~^^

Seijuuro Eisha: Badai cetar membahana hahahaha mereka memang sudah pasti ribut XD ah terimakasih untuk pemberitahuan typonya senpai, lain kali saya akan berhati-hati^^ terimakasih sudah review^^

Kurokolovers: Seru? Yang bener ssu? O_o ini sudah lanjut^^ terimakasih sudah mereview^^

Nah, untuk yang sudah review chap satu, mungkin chap dua mau mereview lagi? XD dan untuk silent reader atau yang sudah me-fav atau foll saya, terimakasih banyak. Akan lebih baik jika kalian semua mau berbagi ide dengan saya (yang suka wb dalam waktu yang lama) huehehehe X9

Arigachu;3

Sign,  
BakaFujo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kenangan Kagami

~FBI Days Cere~

Summary: Bagi seorang FBI berpengalaman, nyawa adalah prioritas kedua setelah misi. Tapi bagaimana jika misi yang diberikan justru menjadi baby-sitter dari korban pembunuhan di Taki? Apalagi keenam bocah ini adalah iblis berkedok malaikat! Kagami Taiga dan Haizaki Shougo, dua opsir FBI yang sedang menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan di Manhattan mendadak dipindahtugaskan untuk menjaga keenam bocah ini! Kehebohan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan?

Warnings: OOC, setting in New York, shota!GoM, family-fic tapi mengandung unsur pedo(?), possible typo, garing, aneh, deskripsi aneh, bahasa kasar, _flashback, _etcetc. DLDR!

A/N: Chap ini nyaris semuanya tetang masa lalu Kagami.

.

.

.

~FBI Days Care~  
.

.

.

"_Aahh… A-Ayah… h-hentikann… s-sakit…" Anak itu menangis. Dia mendesah kesakitan. Tangan kecilnya berusaha mendorong badan yang lebih besar darinya itu._

_Plak_

_Ayah sang anak menggamparnya dengan keras, sehingga menyeplak di pipi anak malang itu. Anak itu menangis semakin keras._

_BRAK!_

_Kemudian seorang wanita dengan rambut merah panjang dikuncir mendobrak pintu itu sampai terbuka. Dia terkesiap. Matanya membelak, terkejut melihat pemandangan tidak senonoh itu._

_Kemudian semuanya terjadi begitu cepat._

_Anak itu digeret oleh sang Ibu kemudian melemparnya keluar._

"_PERGI KAU, ANAK SETAN! DASAR TIDAK TAHU DI UNTUNG! PERGI!" Usir sang Ibu. Anak itu gemetar, berusaha berbicara, tapi suaranya sekan terhenti di tenggorokkan. Dia hanya bisa terisak._

_Kemudian sang Ibu menendang wajah anaknya._

"_KUBILANG PERGI! PERGI!" Teriaknya lagi._

_Anak itu gemetar ketakutan, kemudian mundur. Pipinya yang putih basah dengan air mata._

"_PERGI DAN JANGAN KEMBALI LAGI, ANAK JAHANAM!" Dan sang Ibu kembali mengayunkan kakinya._

.

.

.

"Hah!" Kagami terbangun dengan mata membelak dan napas yang memburu. Dadanya naik turun. Keringat mengucur, membasahi rambutnya yang menempel ke dahinya. Tangannya bergetar tepat ketika dia kembali mengingat mimpi yang tidak pernah berhenti menghantuinya sejak saat itu. Kagami menggigit bibirnya, kemudian mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Haizaki kemudian terbangun.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya setengah mengantuk. Dia mengusap matanya sampai kesadaran penuh, dan mentap Kagami penuh tanda tanya. Tadi setelah para bocah warna-warni itu tertidur, mereka ikut terlelap. Apalagi Haizaki, yang notabenenya menyetir dipagi buta.

Kagami diam sebentar, menutup matanya, mencoba menghapus bayangan Ibu dan Ayahnya yang sedang berjalan menjauh darinya. Ketika bayangan itu mulai menghilang, Kagami membuka matanya dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya… aku hanya bermimpi buruk," Katanya dengan nada yang tidak yakin. "Ya. Hanya itu." Tambahnya kemudian.

Haizaki tahu bahwa Kagami berbohong. Dia FBI, dan dia tahu gelagat orang yang berbohong. Apalagi Kagami bukanlah orang yang gampang menyembunyikan kenyataan. Ingat bahwa dia adalah orang paling frontal yang Haizaki kenal? Itu juga karena Kagami sendiri tidak bisa berbohong. Aktingnya payah, walau dia gampang mengintimidasi orang. Terutama dari kalimat sinisnya yang menohok itu.

"Tidak mau menceritakannya?" Tanya Haizaki memastikan. Kagami kembali menegang, berdiri, dan berjalan menjauh. Dan bagi Haizaki, hal itu lebih dari cukup. Dia menolaknya.

Haizaki menghela napas, dan kembali tertidur di karpet. Tangannya dilipat untuk menjadi bantal, dan dia berguling kesamping.

─dan langsung melompat berdiri ketika melihat mata aquamarine yang berada tepat di sampingnya, menatapnya penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"_The fuck_!?" Umpat Haizaki kepada Kuroko yang mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Mata biru lautnya masih memancarkan kapolosan. Besar dan bulat, tapi juga membuat seseorang terseret masuk kedalamnya. "Bocah! Jangan sekali-sekali muncul mendadak seperti itu!" Seru Haizaki kesal sambil menunjuk Kuroko dengan kurang ajarnya. "Kupikir jantungku berhenti, astaga," Lanjutnya sambil mengelus dadanya dengan perlahan.

"Kagami-_jiisan_ kenapa, Haizaki-_jiisan_?" Tanya Kuroko dengan nada tidak bersalah, sama sekali tidak perduli kepada Haizaki yang masih jantungan terhadap insiden barusan. Haizaki yang merasa diacuhkan mendelik kepadanya, tapi dia masih punya akal sehat untuk tidak mengajari anak kecil yang belum tahu kerasnya dunia dengan bahasa kotornya.

─walau tadi Haizaki sempat mengumpat sih. Tapi itu wajar! Toh, siapa yang tidak kaget jika mendadak seorang anak kecil dengan mata bulat yang mendadak muncul disampingmu sambil memandangmu begitu?

Sebenarnya Haizaki tidak ingin memberitahu tentang hal itu, tapi Kuroko menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seakan menuntut Haizaki untuk mengatakannya. Dia tahu dari beberapa teman kantornya─yang sudah punya anak, tentu saja─bahwa anak kecil, semakin diabaikan, akan semakin gencar untuk mencaritahu, dan itu merepotkan. Haizaki benci sesuatu yang merepotkan.

"Taiga bermimpi buruk," Jelas Haizaki singkat. Tapi hanya satu kalimat itu, matanya menjadi kosong dan menerawang ketika masa SMAnya, saat Kagami bercerita tentang masa lalunya di atap sekolah. Mata yang menunjukkan sorot kelemahan, kesedihan, dan keperihan. Mata yang hanya pernah Haizaki lihat satu kali. Haizaki bergetar hebat saat itu, merasakan sensasi kesedihan Kagami. Bahkan hanya karena cerita, Haizaki sudah tidak bisa membayangkan betapa parahnya kehidupan Kagami dahulu sebelum bertemu dengannya.

"Bermimpi buruk macam apa? Tetsuya juga suka bermimpi buruk, seperti dikejar setan bergunting." Katanya polos. Haizaki hanya menghela napas. Dia lupa bahwa dia berbicara dengan anak yang bahkan belum menginjak sekolah dasar.

Haizaki berjongkok didepan Kuroko dan tersenyum dengan agak terpaksa. Tangannya terangkat dan mengelus surai anak itu dengan lembut, membuat Kuroko menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut itu.

"Itu masalah pribadi, bocah, aku tidak bisa memberitahunya sembarangan. Kau akan tahu jika Taiga sudah siap untuk menceritakannya," Katanya bijak. Kuroko membuka matanya dan menatap Haizaki. Dia cemberut, ngambek.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tuntutnya. Haizaki lagi-lagi menghela napas. Kenapa anak-anak itu selalu ingin mencari tahu ini dan itu, eh? _Mendokuse_.

"Dengar, Tetsuya," Kata Haizaki akhirnya. "Semua orang mempunyai satu dua masalah yang tidak bisa diberitahukan begitu saja. Aku tidak punya hak, dan kau juga, siapapun juga. Hanya Taiga lah yang memiliki hak untuk memberitahu hal itu. Mengerti?"

Kuroko─walau masih menekuk wajahnya─dia mengangguk lemah, dan kembali berbaring disamping Aomine yang sedang menggaruk perutnya dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

"Tapi, Haizaki-_jiisan_," Panggil Kuroko lagi, membuat Haizaki yang hendak pergi dari ruangan itu berhenti dan menoleh, menatap bocah itu. "Apakah nanti Taiga-_jiisan_ akan memberitahunya kepadaku? Ah, bukan, kepada _kami_?" Tanyanya.

Haizaki menarik seulas senyum.

"Ya. Taiga _pasti_ akan menceritakannya kepada kalian," Katanya sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantung celana dan berjalan pergi.

Meninggalkan Kuroko yang tersenyum dan mencoba kembali terlelap disebelah saudaranya.

XXX

Kagami memotong tofu yang dia temukan dikulkas rumah itu dengan pandangan kosong. Crimson yang biasanya menunjukkan keangkuhan, kepercayaan, dan kesungguhan itu kini meredup. Cahayanya hilang, seperti kalah dalam kegelapan.

Dan Haizaki datang dari belakang.

"Hei, jangan melamun, nanti tanganmu teriris," Katanya perhatian. Kagami terkesiap dan mengendus, kemudian kembali memotong tofunya. Walau matanya masih tidak fokus. Kecepatan memotong Kagami yang tadinya sangat cepat lambat laun menurun, sampai tangannya berhenti memotong.

Haizaki menatapnya sedih. Dia masih mengingat tiap detail cerita tentang masa kecil Kagami. Jangankan ceritanya, bahkan ekspresi Kagami masih terekam jelas di otaknya itu. Haizaki tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan hal itu. Bahkan, sempat beberapa kali, tiap dia menemui sebuah kasus yang melibatkan pembunuhan seorang anak kecli, cerita Kagami akan terbesit kembali dikepalanya. Dan saat dia menolehkan kepala, sekedar ingin melihat Kagami, dia sudah akan berdiri, dan pergi dari meja kerjanya, berjalan entah kemana.

"Sudahlah," Katanya. "Lupakan saja. Kau sudah tidak sendirian lagi, Taiga. Aku ada disini kok," Katanya sambil mengulum senyum.

Kagami membelak sambil menatapnya, tapi tak lama dia membuang muka sambil mendecih kesal, dan kembali memotong tofu.

"Berisik," Bisiknya lirih, tapi masih bisa terdengar Haizaki. Dia tertawa. Haizaki senang sekali ketika Kagami dalam mode _maji-tsundere-tenshi_nya.

XXX

Haizaki berjalan santai untuk menuju tempat dimana para bocah-bocah itu terlelap. Tangannya dia masukkan kedalam saku, dan mulutnya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu lawas yang pernah Kagami setel di BMW merahnya. Kakinya yang panjang berjalan dengan langkah pasti, seakan sudah hapal dengan seluk-beluk rumah ini, walau dia bahkan belum sampai duapuluh empat jam disini.

Dan ketika dia sampai disana, ternyata anak-anak itu masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Astaga, anak kecil itu memang benar-benar ya, kalau disuruh tidur saja, susahnya setengah mampus, giliran sudah tidur, lama banget tidurnya. Haizaki menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menghela napas pasrah.

Dia berjongkok dan menggoyang-goyangkan badan bocah pelangi itu satu per satu, tapi tidak ada reaksi yang berarti. Aomine malah mendengkur semakin keras, dan Murasakibara makin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada maibo miliknya. Oh iya lupa nggak boleh nyebut merk ya? Ah sudahlah. Sedangkan Kise hanya berguling kesamping, disebelahnya Akashi menggengam guntingnya semakin kencang. Midorima menggeram dan menarik benda anehnya kedalam dekapannya. Hanya Kuroko yang tidak bereaksi, tapi dia masih tertidur dengan damainya.

Haizaki berkedut kesal.

Dengan jengkel, dia menarik hand-gunnya yang dia simpan didalam jas hitamnya, mengacungkannya keatas, dan menarik pelatuknya.

DOR!

Bunyi keras dari hand-gun Haizaki memantul-mantul diruangan itu, membuat para bocah itu terkesiap dan meloncat berdiri dengan otomatis. Kise memeluk Akashi yang ikut menodongkan guntingnya dengan mata melotot. Midorima memeluk benda aneh miliknya dengan protektif dibalik Muraskibara yang mengangat maibounya tinggi-tinggi, seperti takut diambil. Aomine dan Kuroko saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

Dari ruangan lain terdengar langkah kaki yang tergesa dan muncul lah Kagami dengan tampang panik.

"Aku mendengar tembakan, ada apa!? Ada yang terluka!?" Katanya sambil mendekati satu per satu anak-anak pelangi itu. Ketika dia yakin bahwa tidak ada satupun yang terluka, dia kemudian beralih kearah Haizaki yang hanya nyengir tidak bersalah sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keduara.

"Hanya tembakkan peringatan," Bela Haizaki kala Kagami menatapnya penuh selidik. Kagami hanya bergumma 'oh ya' dengan nada intimidasi, berjalan mendekati Haizaki, memojokkannya ditembok dibelakangnya. Haizaki mundur, dan mundur lagi, sampai punggungnya mengenai tembok. Dia menatap ngeri Kagami. "Oketadiakucumainginmembangunianakanakitu," Katanya, sangking paniknya dia berkata dengan amat cepat.

"Katakan dengan jelas, kau jahanam!" Desis Kagami berbahaya, membuat Haizaki semakin merinding. Dia terintimidasi. Lupakan bahwa dia sudah kenal Kagami bertahun-tahun, dia masih tetap terintimidasi oleh tatapan mengerikan milik sahabat-rival-partnernya itu.

"Errr… tadi aku mencoba membangunkan keenam bocah ini, tapi tidak ada yang mau bangun, jadi…" Haizaki mendadak berhenti dramatis, mencoba menggabungkan kata-kata yang pas dalam otaknya, tapi ternyata Kagami sudah memahaminya lebih dari itu.

"Hoo," Katanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya didepan wajah. "Daripada membuang peluru percuma seperti itu, bagaimana jika kau melakukan…. Ini," Bersamaan dengan Kagami yang mengatakan ini, dia menghantamkan tinjunya tepat beberapa mili dari kepala Haizaki dengan kekuatan penuh, membuat dinding sebelahnya retak. Haizaki meneguk ludahnya ngeri.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan. Aku buat sup tofu," Katanya sambil menjauh dari Haizkai yang merosot jatuh kelantai, masih dengan jantung berdegup. Aomine dkk berjalan mendekatinya, menjulurkan lidah mereka dengan mengejek, kemudian berlari pergi, menyusul Kagami.

"ANAK-ANAK KECIL SIALAN, MATI KALIAN!" Teriak Haizaki emosi.

XXX

Di meja makan, Murasakibara menatap berbinar sup tofu dan beberapa lauk lain yang dimasak Kagami. Dari baunya saja, sudah bisa dipastikan masakannya enak sekali, bagaimana ketika dimakan? Tapi sayangnya, ketika Murasakibara hendak memakan bagiannya duluan, tangannya dipentung oleh sendok sayur(?) dari Kagami.

"Kita makan sama-sama, sabarlah sebentar," Katanya sambil membagikan nasi kepada masing-masing anak, dan Haizaki, juga dirinya sendiri. Ketika semuanya sudah mendapat jatah masing-masing, Kagami duduk dikursi, dan melipat tangannya diatas meja. "Nah. _Itadakimasu_," Kata Kagami yang diikuti semuanya, serempak.

Makan malam berjalan dengan tenang sampai Aomine menyeletuk dengan polosnya, "_Ne_, _ne_, daripada diam-diaman begini, bagaimana jika kalian menceritakan tentang diri kalian?" Tanyanya.

"Setuju _ssu_! Atau tentang keluarga kalian saja, _ssu_~?" Tambah Kise semangat, tanpa menyadari atsmorfer di sekitar mereka yang semakin berat.

Gerakan tangan Kagami mendadak saja berhenti, sedangkan Haizaki langsung menegang. Dia tidak akan terkejut jika dia tidak bernapas selama beberapa detik tadi.

Kagami bangkit dari meja makan sambil menunduk dan berjalan pergi bergitu saja, meninggalkan semuanya─kecuali Haizaki─yang kebingungan.

"Ano… aku salah berbicara ya _ssu_?" Tanya Kise takut-takut. Semua mata memandangnya. Akashi baru saja akan berkata bahwa kata-kata Kise mungkin secara tidak langsung menyinggungnya, Haizaki sudah membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak, Ryouta, kau tidak salah. Itu pertanyaan wajar," Katanya sambil tersenyum menatap keenam anak bocah yang kini menatapnya dengan mata bulat dan besar mereka. "Nah, bagaimana jika aku yang akan mewakili Taiga untuk menceritakan tentang dirinya?" Tawar Haizaki sambil tersenyum.

Semuanya mengangguk semangat.

"Kagami Taiga itu… monster," Mulai Haizaki, mengingat-ingat masa SMAnya dulu, di Teikou. Dia tersenyum dengan mata menerawang, kembali nostalgia dengan masa lalunya yang penuh warna. "Dia dujiuki _Teikou no Bakemono_─Monster dari Teikou, karena dia sering berkelahi dengan pereman dari sekolah lain. DO tidak mempan untuknya. Karena dulu Teikou menganut sistem, selama nilai bagus, maka tidak masalah. Kagami mempunyai insting, logika, dan kekuatan yang hebat. Dia sering merusak properti sekolah, seperti kaca atau tembok, hanya dalam sekali hantam." Cerita Haizaki.

Aomine dan Akashi menatap kagum, sedangkan Kise melongo tidak percaya. Midorima dan Kuroko facepalm. Murasakibara tetap datar sambil memakan pockynya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahu kalian mengapa tepatnya Taiga bisa seperti itu, tapi percayalah, Taiga pasti akan menceritakannya sendiri," Kata Haizaki.

"Kenpa Taiga-_jiisan_ mau menjadi petugas polisi?" Tanya Akashi.

Haizaki tertawa. "Kami FBI, nak, bukan polisi. Derajat kami jauh diatas polisi," Ralatnya, membuat Akashi memberenggut. "Katanya, FBI adalah perkerjaan yang menarik. Dibutuhkan otak dan kecerdasan yang luar biasa, tapi otot juga mempengaruhi, dan indra Taiga cocok untuk semuanya. Dia juga bersudutpandang dinamis. Selain itu dia juga mengikuti jejak kakaknya, Himuro Tatsuya. Oh jangan tanya siapa dia, aku malas menceritakannya." Tambah Haizaki cepat-cepat.

"Lalu… kenapa Kagami-_jiisan_ pergi karena Ryou-_nii_ berkata untuk menceritakan keluarganya?" Pertanyaan tidak niat Murasakibara membuat Haizaki terdiam.

"Itu karena…" Belum sempat Haizaki menjelaskan, Kagami muncul dari belakang, menginterupsi.

"Aku diperkosa oleh Ayahku ketika umurku lima tahun," Katanya datar sambil kembali duduk di tempat duduk yang tadi dia tempati. "Dan Ibuku marah besar sehingga menendangku dari rumah," Jelasnya.

Haizaki bergidik.

"Maafkan aku karena membuat kalian semua khawatir. Aku memang terlalu sentimentil. Hanya karena hal begini saja, aku sampai mengabaikan kalian," Katanya sambil mendesah. "Jadi kalian ingin tahu Ibu dan Ayahku? Baiklah, persiapkan diri kalian," Kagami tersenyum menantang semuanya.

Haizaki terdiam, tahu bahwa Kagami berkata seperti itu hanya untuk membuat dirinya terlihat tegar, tidak rapuh, tapi Haizaki tahu betul bahwa batin Kagami menjerit dibalik senyum angkuhnya. Haizaki tahu bahwa Kagami menangis dibalik tawanya. Haizaki tahu, dan dia akan selalu berpura-pura tidak tahu, karena Kagami membeci dikasihani.

"Ibuku adalah seorang perajin dan Ayahku adalah seorang pemabuk. Kami hidup melarat di sudut kota Yokohama. Ibuku sangat mencintai Ayah, walau si berengsek itu sudah berkali-kali memukulinya. Sampai suatu hari, Ayah terlalu mabuk sampai bahkan tidak bisa mengenali dirinya sendiri. Waktu itu, aku yang malang sedang tidur telentang di kamar Ayah sambil membaca buku. Dan─well, kalian tahu sendiri lah apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Ayah memerkosaku, dan Ibu memergokiku. Aku sudah bilang bukan bahwa Ibu sangat mencintai Ayah? Yah, jadi dia terbutakan oleh cinta, dan… dan dia mengusirku dari rumah. Aku pergi dari rumah karena Ibuku mengancam akan membunuhku jika aku tidak pergi. Insting, aku lari. Aku menjadi gembel di kota, dan saat itu aku bertemu dengan seorang pria aneh. Dia bilang dia kasihan denganku, jadi dia menawarkanku untuk pergi ke Akita bersamanya. Aku saat itu masih sangat kecil, jadi aku menyutujuinya, tanpa tahu akal busuknya.

Selama perjalanan dari Yokohama ke Akita, aku dipaksa untuk menjadi _sex_ _slave_. Aku harus melayaninya tiap malam. Dengan tenagaku, aku tidak bisa melawannya, jadi aku terpaksa melakukannya. Rasanya sakit sekali. Tiap malam aku menangis, berdoa kepada Tuhan agar perjalanan ini cepat sampai.

Dan Tuhan mendengarkan doaku. Seminggu kemudian, kami sampai di Akita. Perjalanan kami cukup lama karena si tua Bangka berengsek itu sengaja memutar jauh. Aku dilempar kejalanan, dan sekali lagi menjadi gembel. Kemudian aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang berkata bahwa ingin memungutku. Aku telah belajar dari pengalaman, jadi aku tidak mempercayainya pada awalnya, sampai dia berhasil mengambil hatiku saat dia berkata bahwa aku akan diberi makanan yang banyak.

Dan sialnya, lagi-lagi dia mempunyai akal bejat dibalik senyum manisnya, aku dijadikan budaknya. Aku harus menuruti apa katanya. Aku hidup tersiksa. Tidur di loteng yang sempit dan berdebu, kasur dari jerami, dan semangkuk bubur gandum anta tiap malam. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sampai hari itu tiba…." Kagami menjedakan kalimatnya dengan dramatis.

"Saat itu si pemuda─aku lupa namanya. Aku juga tidak ingin mengingatnya─mendapatkan tamu aneh. Sepertinya dia pengurus kuburan. _Well_, pemuda itu agak sinting, dia menyukai tengorak atau organ-organ yang sudah di bekukan. Tamu itu membawa banyak karung yang berisi mayat. Aku melihat kesempatan untuk kabur, jadi aku menyelinap, memasuki karung yang masih tertata rapi disana, dan memasukinya," Lanjut Kagami. Terdengar suara 'eww' yang menyulut tawa Kagami.

"Kau tidur dengan mayat?" Tanya Midorima jijik.

"Hei, rasanya tidak seburuk itu tahu!" Bantah Kagami keras dan suara 'eww' terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Baiklah, baiklah, terserah kalian," Katanya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, berpose menyerah. "Mau diteruskan, kan? Nah, jadi, setelah aku yakin aku tidak akan ketahuan, dan kereta kuda─ya, kereta kuda. Oh aku belum bilang ya? Nah sekarang kalian sudah tahu kan?─nya berjalan, aku dengan perlahan merangkak keluar dari karung-karung mayat itu, dan melompat turun. Si tamu kaget, tapi tekadku untuk lari ternyata lebih daripada yang kalian duga, aku berhasil lolos dari kejarannya, dan menjadi gelandangan… lagi di Akita. Dulu, aku ini musuh polisi. Aku pencuri. Tapi aku mencuri untuk melangsungkan hidupku, kawan! Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Himuro Tatsuya yang seorang senior kami dikantor. Dia merawatku dan membesarkanku sampai sekarang. Kalau tidak ada Tatsuya, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah duduk disini, bercerita kepada kalian, mungkin aku masih menjadi gembel, bahkan pencuri kelas atas. Seperti Arsene Lupin, mungkin?" Kagami tertawa lagi.

Tapi ruangan itu jatuh hening. Tidak ada satupun yang ikut tertawa. Astmorfer yang mengelilingi mereka terlalu berat. Anak-anak bocah itu sudah menatap Kagami iba, sedih, dan kasihan, seakan melupakan penderitaan mereka sendiri. Dan diluar dugaan, Akashi malah turun dari kursi, berjalan menuju Kagami, kemudian memeluknya.

Kagami membelak kaget, terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Haizaki yang tidak menyangka.

"Kagami-_jiisan_ tidak usah sedih lagi, kami akan menjaga Kagami-_jiiisan_," Bisik Akashi.

Haizaki dan Kagami tersenyum lembut.

Walau Akashi adalah seorang yang psycho dan tidak tahu etika kepada orang yang lebih tua, dia tetaplah anak-anak yang memiliki hati yang lembut dan suci, lebih dari apapun. Kagami memeluknya balik, mengangkatnya dan mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Mohon bantuannya, Seijuuro-_sama_," Kata Kagami sambil menempelkan dahinya kedahi Akashi, tersenyum. Sorot matanya yang biasanya dingin kini melembut, meneduhkan. Air mata mengumpul disudut matanya. Pipinya memerah. Kemudian Kagami memeluk Akashi erat, yang langsung dipeluk balik.

Aomine tidak mau ketinggalan, dia turun dan memeluk kaki Kagami. Kise dan Kuroko menyusul. Murasakibara mengikuti kemudian, bersama Midorima yang bersikap agak tsundere. Haizaki tertawa dan ikut memeluk Kagami yang kini jadi rebutan.

Rasanya… tugas untuk menjaga anak-anak ini bukanlah tugas yang begitu buruk, ya kan?

**TBC**

Hai._.

Err… saya tahu ini fic panjang banget, dan terlalu drama, tapi… well…. YA BEGITULAH POKOKNYA TAT

Tadinya ini lebih panjang lagi, tapi akhirnya saya potong. Dan beginilah.

Makin jelek ya? Makulm lah QAQ

Thanks to **Black** **Lucifer** yang udah ngebantu saya buat bikin masa lalunya Kagami. Thanks banget ya, honto ni arigatooooo

Dan soal Kagami bisa keluar dari rumah yang ngejadiin dia budak itu terinspirasi dari novel Sherlock Holmes and Baker Street Irregulars yang pas Alistar keluar dari penjara itulhooo… bukan bikinannya Sir Athur Conan Doyle tapi ya!

Dan saya mau nanya, ini feels familynya kerasa nggak sih? Duh…

Terakhir,

Mind to review?;3

Sign,  
BakFujo

P.S: Maaf nggak bisa balas review dan beberapa pertanyaan kalian ya! tapi dichapter depan, pasti perntanyaan kalian bakal dijawab kok;3


End file.
